


Грим

by svebarazelena



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svebarazelena/pseuds/svebarazelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На полу пятна виски, пустые стаканы и мел. В мелу брюки и закатанные до локтя рукава рубашек. Игорь устало трет глаза, пачкая лицо белым. Со стороны это так напоминает остатки уродливого циркового грима, что Виктор бездумно тянется стереть его тыльной стороной ладони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грим

**Author's Note:**

> моя иллюстрация: https://41.media.tumblr.com/2526727dd86a661e28ec75e5fd29b30c/tumblr_nz40bqLDcA1sbqpc2o1_540.jpg

_“ты, друг мой,— небесный дар”_   
  
Скула саднит, может быть, стоило приложить лед. Льда у Виктора целый морозильный шкаф, если уж на то пошло. Брюки измазаны мелом, он сидит, привалившись к стене у едва начатой схемы “человека”. Его будущего создания. Упоминание отца о Генри как еще один удар, но не в лицо, а прямо в солнечное сплетение, так что становится трудно дышать. Виктор ненавидит себя за то прошлое, а еще за то, что до сих пор так больно. Он не верит в воскрешения. Только в электричество и нейронные связи. Только в свое право и цель искусственно создать жизнь с нуля.   
  
Солнце садится, уже при свете лампы Франкенштейн меряет шагами комнату, контуры рисунка на полу напоминают обводку трупа на месте преступления. Внутри все еще пусто. Но приходит Игорь, говорит о молнии, о двух парах легких, отводя глаза при упоминании о его гениальности, о том, что с “нашим творением мы вольны делать что угодно”. Нашим. Виктор только давится следующим вдохом. Ведь нет никаких границ. Если одному не всегда было под силу их раздвинуть, то теперь для них возможно все.   
  
На полу пятна виски, пустые стаканы и мел. В мелу брюки и закатанные до локтя рукава рубашек. Игорь устало трет глаза, пачкая лицо белым. Со стороны это так напоминает остатки уродливого циркового грима, что Виктор бездумно тянется стереть его тыльной стороной ладони. Получается не сразу. Картинка перед глазами покачивается, уступая калейдоскопу воспоминаний и мыслей: хотя странностей Виктор повидал немало, ничего более дикого и при том настолько замечательного с ним еще не случалось: среди визгливой публики и рева зверей, в пыли цирковой арены, встретить своего... найти своего... — Виктор? Игорь смотрит на него с удивлением и… ожиданием? Виктор вдруг понимает, что уже просто поглаживает его скулу костяшками пальцев. Секунды на то, чтобы отодвинуться друг от друга, сослаться на усталость и алкоголь потеряны. Ну и хорошо. Он притягивает Игоря за плечи ближе к себе, тот проезжает коленом по одному из тщательно вырисованных на паркете сердец, при этом будто проглатывая собственное. От мысли, что это все сейчас правда, Игоря трясет, а Франкенштейн целует его в губы долго и властно, едва прерываясь на вдох.  
  
Игорю так давно этого хотелось, и в то же время все казалось безнадежным. Препарировать человеческие внутренности, оживлять плоть посредством электричества было вовсе не так дико и страшно как сказать своему спасителю, что тот для него значит. Отповедь о чисто научном интересе, эксперименте и прочем казалась сама собой разумеющейся и оттого представлялась еще невыносимее. И Игорь молчал. Бережно хранил в памяти все порывистые объятия и признания в гениальности. Пожалуй, для Франкенштейна признание чей-то гениальности было куда выше признания в любви. Его самомнение иногда обескураживало, но с этим и не шли в сравнение восхищение Игоря, зачастую смешивающееся с ужасом от реальности происходящего. И эта реальность и была его миром, без границ и правил, которых иногда по привычке все же хотелось. Виктор перестраивал его под себя или просто давал стать собой, было уже не разобрать. Одно Игорь знал точно, его место здесь, рядом с этим непостижимым гением.   
Жизнь в цирке иногда разве что вспоминалась в кошмарах, а влюбленность в Лорелею оказалась не более чем увлечением красивым образом. Она была яркой звездой под куполом его той, прошлой жизни, в новой же огонь Франкенштейна горел и искрил так, что ни на какие другие источники света оглядываться даже не было мысли.   
  
Жилет отброшен в сторону, рубашка сползает с плеч, Игорь чувствует, как его укладывают на пол, рисунок того и гляди превратится в смазанное месиво, но им сейчас наплевать. Судорожно глотает воздух, когда под действием веса корсет впивается в спину. Виктор тут же придерживает его под поясницу и не глядя, подрагивающими пальцами справляется с застежками. Игорь перехватывает его руки, ощущая себя слабее и неуклюжее без опоясывающей опоры: — Зачем ты, мне и так… А Виктор лишь качает головой и зацеловывает красноватые следы ремней на плечах, поперек ребер, проводит носом вдоль дорожки темных волос от груди к поджимающемуся животу. Игорь сбивчиво дышит, закусывая губы, вцепляясь ему в плечи, теряясь в новых ощущениях и с трудом веря в них. А Франкенштейну давно не было так хорошо. Для них все возможно. Сейчас — все. Изгибы обнаженных тел, выхваченные из тьмы стоящей неподалеку лампой, контуры проекта их будущего творения, человека, или скорее — монстра, все переплетается в единую картину. Игорь наклоняется к любовнику, сильно сутулясь, целует его в шею, утыкается в ямочку ключиц, а тот оглаживает острые лопатки, ощущая неровности кожи, где еще недавно был уродливый «горб». Виктор наслаждается каждым его движением, каждым дюймом тела, как будто он сам его создал и изучил досконально, что правда лишь отчасти. Кто знает, может подобным взглядом Франкенштейн скоро посмотрит на свои будущие творения, мыслящие и превосходящие обычных людей во многом. Только окажется ли это взаимным? Он ловит совершенно разоружающий, совершенно влюбленный взгляд партнера. Подобное нельзя повстречать в жизни дважды.   
  
В паху все тяжелее закручивает узлом, в висках слышится биение пульса. Виктор перекатывается на бок, увлекая любовника за собой, сам ложится ниже и сразу же обхватывает губами сочащийся смазкой член. Обводит языком по всей длине выступающие вены и заглатывает глубоко, почти касаясь носом темных завитков. Игорь буквально задыхается стонами, не зная куда девать руки, рассыпается изнутри на части, как этот мел по полу. Чувствуя, что сам скоро сорвется, Виктор с влажным звуком выпускает член изо рта, произносит хриплое:   
— Я сейчас, — коротко усмехнувшись на вопросительный взгляд в ответ.   
Хватает со стола пузырек, по ходу сбивая на пол пару других и порезав обо что-то палец.   
  
Игоря бросает в дрожь, влажные следы по всему телу холодит сквозняком, он приподнимается на локте, резко притягивая Виктора за шею как только тот снова оказывается рядом, по пути задев бедром стоящий рядом стол. Банка, в таких обычно хранили внутренности, гулко пошатывается и все же падает. В осколках стекла поблескивает, кажется, печень, плохо видно — свет лампы туда не достает. Они смеются как ненормальные, резкий запах раствора заполняет комнату.   
  
Виктор гладит Игоря по щеке, все еще немного вымазанной белым, тот замечает ранку на пальце, и ловит его губами, посасывает, сглатывает кровь, несознательно приподнимает бедра в желании быть ближе, от соприкосновения плоти обоих словно прошибает током. Низко рыкнув Франкенштейн выпускает из пальцев пузырек с маслом, тот откатывается куда-то, и черт с ним, оторваться друг от друга уже нет никаких сил. Царапнув ногтями от ключиц до ребер и ниже, Виктор раздвигает бедра любовника, и проигнорировав тяжело качнувшийся член, спускается ниже, приникая языком к пульсирующему отверстию, смачивая его слюной и проталкиваясь внутрь. Едва поняв что происходит, Игорь зажмуривается и краснеет до самой шеи, но Виктор не дает ему опомниться, сменив язык на пальцы. Непривычность ощущений заставляет зажаться, становится больно. Виктор наклоняется к нему, обводит языком ушную раковину:   
— Ну же, расслабься, впусти меня.   
На длинном выдохе Игорь чувствует движение пальцев глубже, а потом пустоту, такую что губы сами проговаривают бессвязное «Виктор, пожалуйста, Викт...», — тот входит одним толчком, заставляя Игоря с криком выгнуться и обхватить талию ногами , придвигаясь еще ближе. Мышцы спины уже ноют, завтра даже в корсете будет двигаться тяжело, но на это сейчас искренне наплевать. Виктор наращивает темп, безошибочно задевая нужную точку, перед глазами у Игоря плывут синие пятна, он слышит рваное дыхание и стоны как будто со стороны. Чувствуя близость к краю Виктор накрывает рукой его член, поглаживая головку большим пальцем, кончают они почти одновременно, только Игорь сильнее и дольше. Виктор опускается на пол рядом, мысль о том, что и сейчас он был для него первым поселяет в груди жаркий ворочающийся ком. Игорь, не в состоянии произнести ни слова, укладывает его голову себе на грудь, ерошит волосы и целует в морщинку между бровей. Тот только улыбается краешком губ в ответ. Между ними липко и скользко, но сейчас это неважно, а путь до ванной кажется многомильным.   
  
Виктор понимает, что проваливается в сон. Игорь смотрит на него из-под прикрытых век. На своего спасителя, друга, любовника. В этом взгляде уже не только привычная восторженность, есть что-то еще, большее… чувство неделимости Создания и Создателя, которое не воспроизвести ни в каком эксперименте.   
  
За плотно задернутыми шторами не видно рассвет.   
  
_11-16.12.15_


End file.
